


The Best Welcome Home

by Randomscreamfest



Series: Plot Bunnies and Problem Plots [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends in sweaters, Cuddling, Hot Cocoa, I was late for christmas, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomscreamfest/pseuds/Randomscreamfest
Summary: This is pure fluff. Steve and Bucky at winter time. A gift for Nataliarommanova on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have wrote this last year and am just posting this now... Haha. :D I don't normally wrote Steve/Bucky but I did this for a friend so here. :P

The best part of this season is the snow. It's in the right amount that it's only a frosting on the ground. A inch or two at the thickest. The leaves are half hidden in the frost that crawls up the window as the sun sets and the cold really sets in. It's not being outside that gets Steve. He could do without the cold for another lifetime. He enjoys seeing the lights go on at night though. Like shimmering beacons that shine through the gloom and cold of bad memories.   
He'd replaced them with good memories now, Bucky sitting in the passenger's seat at awe of the beauty of the ocean, leaning against the black shield issued car. The first Christmas that they decorated for. And the accident with the nail gun that meant that shield issue car had to be replaced. (Steve swears the gun got wet before it slipped out of his hands. Bucky says Steve got caught up in his eyes. Neither will admit to the kissing in public but Natasha has video evidence on security footage.) The favorite thing for Steve had to be nights like this though. Where the debriefing had gone late or he was coming back from a late run. And the house was lit, not from the outside because they didn't hang lights anymore. But from the inside. The door was as welcoming as a open set of arms. And the house embraced him as he stepped in. The fireplace was on low. (There was another accident where they found that the cap suit really was fireproof. They don't talk about it in public.) Bucky was over the stove in one of the ridiculous sweaters Tony had sent over. They were really warm and cute. Steve had a matching one he'd gone out in so they both looked like dweebs in red and green with puff balls sticking out of places and embroidered Elves dancing around with presents.   
Bucky was making coco. Steve didn't like coffee so late at night, despite how it went through his system. And Bucky always made the best coco when they were kids.   
Steve closed the door but Bucky heard. His bun twitched slightly as his danger trigger went off. He always kept his hair up as they cooked, to keep it out of the meal.   
Steve cleared his throat. "You have enough for another?" Bucky relaxed and turned to smile at him.   
"Only if you're really staying in tonight." He gave a small amount of snark back and started to pour the hot cocoa out of the pot and into glasses as it steamed. Steve smiled and took a glass. "Of course I am." Bucky took the glass out of his hand and lead them down the hall coming to their warm pile of blankets on their bed. Bucky set down the coco and climbed into the mess. Steve following and wrapping a arm around him as they got comfortable and sipped their coco. Red and green pressed against each other as the snow started to fall thicker.


End file.
